Study Buddy
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: The only thing French about their study sessions was that each of them definitely had their tongues in each other's mouth.  Established Klaine; one-shot.  COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

When Blaine had asked Kurt to be his boyfriend, he had no idea that his grades would start slipping because of said relationship. Specifically, his grades in French.

See, Blaine was smart, and he knew that starting a new relationship would mean creative time management, in order to keep his grades up and spend time with Kurt. And with that, he had no problem. No, his problems were with French – the one subject he wasn't so good at, the one subject in which he had a tutor (or, at least a study buddy).

Once the "study buddy" had turned into the "boyfriend," study sessions… well, let's just say they didn't always go as planned. Oh sure, it would start with Kurt and Blaine sitting on the floor in Blaine's room, or on the bed, or at the desk, but about fifteen minutes into it, studying suddenly wasn't the first priority anymore. First priority became groping hands, fervid kisses, and moaning names in unadulterated bliss. The only thing French about the "study" sessions was that each of them definitely had their tongues in each other's mouth.

So while Blaine's grades were fine in every other class, he was mildly shocked and completely frustrated that his usual A's and B's in the class went down to consistent C's.

At first, Blaine and Kurt thought that maybe they should find other groups to study with, so as to actually get some work done. But after only two weeks of that, neither boy seemed to enjoy their studies as much (understandably so), and Blaine's grades still weren't improving. He figured it had something to do with the fact that even though he didn't spend his study sessions making out anymore, his mind was still on Kurt, and his focus would be totally shot.

So this was what brought them to a truce. When they needed to study – _really _study – they would have to do so in the library. It was quiet, it set the right mood, and it was _public, _which was the most important part of all. Kurt and Blaine were not bad boys, much less complete exhibitionists, and so this plan seemed plausible and reliable. And for a few weeks, it was.

But with routine naturally comes boredom. On this particular night, Blaine was having a very hard time concentrating on trying to conjugate the verb _savoir_ (which he at least knew meant "to know"). It was menial, and boring, and… well, he was just a little too busy concentrating on other things.

His eyes were locked on Kurt's lips, which were moving in rapid succession as he tried to explain the irregularities of this particular verb conjugation. Blaine wasn't hearing much of what Kurt was saying, but a few words he picked up…

"_Sais, sais, sait, savon, savez, savent…"_

Blaine closed his eyes as the French words rolled off Kurt's tongue with ease. Before, he had never thought French to be a particularly pretty-sounding language. But when Kurt spoke it… it was intoxicating.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine?"

His eyes snapped open to see an annoyed Kurt staring back at him, an annoyed pout painted on his features. Damn, he was even adorable when he was frustrated.

"I really hope you weren't just falling asleep during my lecture," Kurt supplied shortly.

Blaine smiled a bit. "No, no, of course not. I was… just thinking."

"Please tell me it was about French," Kurt sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You know I don't like repeating myself."

Blaine's smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Oh, it was definitely about French…"

Kurt leaned away slightly, aware and cautious of that smirk that usually only led to one thing. "Blaine…" he began warningly.

But the older boy leaned in close and placed a hand on his knee. "Why the angry tone?" he whispered huskily, effectively making Kurt shiver. "I was listening to you, I promise. I was listening to those words roll right off your tongue, right off your lips, thinking about those lips on mine, and all over me…"

Kurt swallowed, noticing that Blaine's hand was slowly traveling up his thigh. "That last bit wasn't part of the curriculum." He tried to say this lightly and nonchalantly, but to his horror it came off more breathy and eager.

Blaine chuckled, his breath tickling Kurt's ear. "Well then, we should fix that."

Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine's hand gently grazed over the zipper of his pants. Blaine was good at this, he knew, but he was not about to let himself get felt up in a _library, _for god's sake. They were in public, where anyone could see them. And while knowing this did fuel Kurt's arousal just a bit more (okay, maybe a _lot _more), the thought of them getting caught was even more overwhelming. And besides, this was supposed to be a study session; wasn't this exactly what they were trying to avoid? And, oh god, Blaine's hand was untucking Kurt's shirt and skimming the skin along the waistband of his slacks, and his lips were gently kissing behind Kurt's ear, and _oh god this had to stop._

Kurt stifled a moan as he pushed Blaine away, mumbling a half-hearted "stop" and turning his back to his boyfriend. Blaine blinked, slightly dazed, and leaned back into his own chair with a defeated sigh. "Talk about giving me the cold shoulder," he responded, slightly bitter.

"Look, Blaine, _I'm _not the one who needs to study French, _you _are," he said over his shoulder, trying to give his body a few minutes to cool down (what was that story that Finn always told about the mailman?). "It's your grade on the line here. If you're serious about this, you should get your act together, and stop telling me you want to study when all you really want to do is make out."

Blaine groaned. "I know, I know… you're right. I just… can't concentrate tonight. And conjugation is so boring."

Kurt stood from his seat (once he felt he could without embarrassing himself) and walked around to the opposite side of the table. "Well, you've got vocabulary on this quiz tomorrow, right? Maybe we can focus on that for a bit."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

"What chapter is your class working on?"

Blaine checked the syllabus. "It says we're on Chapter Eleven this week." He slid the book across the table to Kurt, who picked it up and flipped through the pages until getting to the vocabulary page.

Blaine watched with keen interest as Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he read the page. Interest turned into distraught as a devious grin settled into Kurt's features. "Okay, what is that look for?" Blaine asked slowly, not sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, nothing much," Kurt replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just thought of a great idea." He sat on the table, book in his lap, blue eyes fixed on amber. "Since you're having trouble focusing tonight, let's make this a game. I'll give you the French term, and you tell me what it is in English. If you get it right… then I'll give you a reward."

Blaine liked the sound of this. "And if I get one wrong?"

"Let's just hope you don't get any of them wrong," Kurt said, studying his fingernails.

Blaine smiled. "Okay, you're on. What's the theme for the chapter?"

Kurt's devious smile grew. "Anatomy."

Blaine's eyes widened. He was either going to _really _enjoy this game, or _really _regret leading Kurt on earlier.

Possibly both.

… _Probably _both.

Kurt opened the book and hopped down from the table, walking slowly back around to the side where Blaine was sitting expectantly. "Okay… let's start with an easy one… _la main."_

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this; he heard it all the time in class. "Hand," he replied simply.

Kurt smiled. "Very good."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was still standing over him. "Do I get my reward?"

Kurt said nothing, that smile still lingering on his lips, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and turned his palm up, placing a lingering, chaste kiss in the center of his hand.

Blaine swallowed thickly, still looking into Kurt's eyes, as he closed his hand into a fist and brought it close to his chest, as if he were afraid the kiss could escape. Kurt leaned over him and asked softly, "Did you like that reward?"

Blaine could only nod.

"Good. I really hope you don't get any of these wrong then. Ready for the next one?"

Again, Blaine nodded, his tongue seemingly tied in knots.

"_L'épaule."_

Another one Blaine knew. "Shoulder."

"Good," Kurt murmured as he drew back Blaine's blazer and kissed his shoulder through his thin dress shirt. A sigh escaped Blaine's lips, as he idly wished that the layer of fabric had been gone.

"_Le poignet." _Kurt wasted no time in moving on.

Blaine closed his eyes, thinking for only a moment. "Wrist."

Kurt kissed Blaine's wrist, letting his lips linger there as he murmured the next word. "_Le front."_

"Forehead."

For a moment, the wily smile that had graced Kurt's face for this long was replaced by one of genuine love, as he leaned forward and, placing a hand on the back of Blaine's head, gently pressed his lips against his forehead. Blaine's eyes slipped shut as he drank in the sensation of his boyfriend's lips still pressed against his forehead, his cologne wafting in the space between them, his fingers drawing circles on the back of his head…

_"Les cheveux."_

Blaine opened his eyes and thought for a moment. He always confused this one with another that sounded similar. "Uh… ankle?" he almost whispered.

Kurt clicked his tongue as he moved away from Blaine, but just slightly. "Sorry, but no. Ankle is _la cheville. Les cheveux," _Blaine gasped as Kurt tangled his fingers in his gelled curls and yanked his head to look Kurt in the eyes,_ "_is hair. Let's not forget that, shall we?"

Blaine murmured and strangled "no," and vaguely wondered why this turned him on so much. Kurt had a gleam in his eyes that he had never seen before, and to be completely honest… he _loved _it.

Kurt let go and moved around behind Blaine. "Hmmm… the next one… _le cou."_

Blaine wracked his brain. He _knew _this one. It was one the tip of his tongue. "Aaahhh, I know this one," he said aloud, although mostly to himself.

He started when he heard Kurt's voice right next to his ear. "Here, let me give you a hint."

And Blaine almost lost all coherent thought processes as Kurt grazed his lips over the crook of Blaine's neck, nipping and sucking gently at the tender skin there. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly, but it wasn't enough to keep him completely silent. A quiet whimper rose from his throat (to his slight mortification), and Kurt actually laughed into the kiss. Blaine gripped the table tightly, trying to form the only word he needed to make this exquisite torture stop.

"Neck!" he managed to get out. "Ugh—_le cou _means—oh god—neck!"

"Good," Kurt purred as he left a trail of kisses up Blaine's neck to his ear. "_L'orielle_."

This time, Kurt didn't even give him a chance to think, as he started biting at Blaine's earlobe and placing sweet kisses behind his ear. Blaine grunted, desperately trying to remember how to talk, then, "Ear!"

Blaine shivered at Kurt's lithe laugh. "You're catching on quickly." He moved around face Blaine and settled himself in his lap. "We still have quite a bit more to go, so let's keep moving. _La joue."_

Blaine let himself wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, and now it was his turn to smile. "Cheek."

Kurt rewarded him accordingly. "_Le nez."_

"Nose."

Kurt's lips lingered at his nose. He looked down at Blaine, whose eyes were glazed over with lust, and imagined that he must look the same way. He'd be lying if he said his little game hadn't turned him on just as much, but oh, it was just _so much fun _to see Blaine squirm.

But now, Kurt could think of a lot of different things that were just as fun, and decided to put an end to this right now.

"_La lévre."_

A shuddering breath escaped from Blaine. "Lips," he whispered.

Kurt paused for a moment, drinking in Blaine's expression, his cheeks slightly flushed, his lips slightly parted, and brown eyes darkened with desire. He lowered his head slowly, his lips brushing against Blaine's softly and sending a jolt down his spine.

Kurt hadn't meant for the kiss to go any farther, but Blaine was not going to let him get away that easily. He tightened his arms around Kurt, bringing their bodies flush against one another and deepening the kiss, his tongue tracing Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt wrapped his own arms around Blaine's neck, his hands once again tangling themselves in his dark hair. Blaine's lips quickly found Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to practically whine Blaine's name in desperation and longing to feel more.

Blaine bucked his hips and groaned too loudly as he remembered that _holy shit they were still in the library _and they needed to get out of there before things got too heavy and they were caught. They were already making enough ruckus as it were…

Blaine stood up abruptly, almost causing Kurt to lose his balance and fall over, as he placed one lasting kiss on Kurt's lips and started throwing his books in his bag. In a matter of seconds, his bag was packed and in hand, and he quickly grabbed Kurt's arm with his other free hand and dragged him out of the library.

Studying could wait. Right now, more pressing matters needed to be addressed. The most important one being that Kurt was still fully dressed and not in his room, screaming his name.

This needed to be remedied as soon as possible.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay in a tangled heap on Blaine's bed, most clothes discarded in favor of skin to skin contact, breathing deeply and comfortably. Kurt nestled into the crook of Blaine's neck as he held him close. "I'm a terrible tutor," he said, half despairingly, half ironically.

Blaine chuckled. "Shh, babe. Now's not the time."

"But I aaaaam," Kurt whined. "I have such a bad habit of making out with my students." Blaine cocked a brow and looked at his boyfriend strangely. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, student," he corrected.

"Much better," Blaine muttered. "I was about to be very concerned for a second there…"

A light laugh fell from Kurt's lips, and Blaine's hold naturally tightened around the beautiful boy in his arms. "Really, though, I wonder if other tutors and students have the face the same problems we do…"

"I think… you should stop being so hard on yourself. You're better at it than you think you are."

"Oh really?" His tone was incredulous.

Blaine shifted so that Kurt was under him instead of beside him. "Really. And I can prove it."

He readjusted himself at the foot of the bed, keeping Kurt's confused gaze the entire time, as he placed his lips of the top of Kurt's foot. "_Le pied_." He dragged his lips to where Kurt's foot met his leg. _"La cheville." _His tongued trailed to his knee. _"Le genou."_

Kurt's hands gripped the sheets as Blaine left a trail of kisses up his thigh as far as his boxers would let him. _"La jambe."_ Blaine pulled down the waistband of Kurt's boxers just enough to kiss him on the hips, and Kurt let out a strained whimper. _"La hanche."_

_La taille – _waist.

_La poitrine – _chest.

_La cou – _neck.

Blaine was finally eye level with Kurt, who was breathing heavily again, eyelids heavy with want, and _so _ready for round two. He wrapped his arms around him, bringing their bodies together once more. He pressed his lips to Kurt's, but didn't kiss him just yet. Instead, he murmured, _"Le lévre."_

Kurt would not wait anymore. He brought his head up, capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

"Okay—fine," he said between heated kisses. "I'm—a good—_ahhhh—_tutor. But only—oh, god, _Blaine—_because you're such a good—mmmm—student."

Blaine smiled as he ravished Kurt for the second time that night. "That, I believe."

That was the last thing said in any language for quite some time.

* * *

The next day, Blaine aced his French quiz.

He smirked. He'd have to thank Kurt for his help…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm ashamed, you guys. Really.

I feel bad that I haven't updated my other fics in so long. I'm at a point where I'm having issues with both of them, and every time I try to write something, I get frustrated and hate anything and everything I write. I'm not trying to give excuses - just trying to give y'all an idea of where I've been, and that I haven't neglected my other fics.

So yeah, that's why I'm posting this. I actually wrote it about a month ago - I needed to write some Klaine fluff after a particularly bad day, and I stayed up until 4 am writing this. I didn't want to post it immediately, because I don't write stuff like this ever, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't complete crap that I put together in a sleepy early morning haze. So I let it stew for a month, and now after rereading, I'm okay with sharing it here (even though I still think it could be improved upon).

I really hope you guys liked this! My first attempt at writing not only established Klaine, but also anything remotely sensual. XD Also, I apologize if the French is off. As it is, I took Spanish in high school, so I had to rely on Google for my translations.

I know I had more to say. But I've forgotten now. I'm gonna go try to write some more, I think.


End file.
